gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Girlfriends in GTA San Andreas
In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there are six possible girlfriends Carl Johnson can date, with two of them, Denise Robinson and Millie Perkins, becoming girlfriends through the storyline. Overview Dating any of the six girlfriends is not required for 100% Completion, with the exception of Millie Perkins (although Millie can be killed during her first date). Denise is first encountered during the mission Burning Desire, whilst Millie first appears during Key To Her Heart. The other girlfriends, who are encountered during gameplay rather than being attached to missions, are Michelle Cannes, Barbara Schternvart, Helena Wankstein and Katie Zhan. Michelle, Katie, and Helena become available to date once Flint County, Whetstone and San Fierro are unlocked (although Helena is first encountered in Red County, which is accessible from the start of the game, she does not appear until the second region is unlocked). Barbara becomes available once Tierra Robada, Bone County and Las Venturas are unlocked. Michelle is the only girlfriend who is found in an interior. Dates Three different activities are available during dates. These include a visit to a restaurant (including fast-food chains, diners, formal restaurants, and bars, alongside the bar in dance clubs), dancing at a dance club, and driving around. Each girlfriend has their own different tastes in the three activities, as well as Carl's physical appearance. After a certain number of successful dates, Carl may be invited back to her place for "coffee" (sex). Reaching a 35%-50% relationship status will give Carl an access to the girlfriend's car as the game will mention that the girlfriend has shared her car keys to CJ, and once the relationship status is maxed, Carl will receive a unique outfit from the girlfriend. Successful dates increase the relationship status with +5% each. One disastrous date cause it to decrease by -5%. Successful dates which are finished with a hot coffee increase the status with +10% each. A relationship status is maxed out if it reaches 100% where the girlfriend will give Carl a special outfit, and the relationship status will never increase again once it has reached its maximum limit. Millie and Michelle have unique dating activities the other girls do not have: For Millie, by simply appearing in a gimp suit (which will be in Carl's wardrobe after their first encounter) to pick her up, regardless of Carl's progress with Millie, she will offer to have sex with him and the progress will increase. For Michelle, instead of driving her around, she might ask to be the one who will drive, and as long as Carl does not bail out of the car, the date will be successful. Progress There are ways for a date to either turn out right or wrong. If Carl takes a girlfriend to a restaurant they like, romantic music will play and it will show the two having a good time with each other. However, if Carl takes the girlfriend to a restaurant they do not like, the girl will show displeasure to Carl, who is gobbling his food. When dancing in a nightclub, if Carl does not score a high enough dancing score, the girlfriend will be disappointed. When driving around, if Carl insists on consistently driving in areas the girlfriend doesn't like or drives at a speed the girl doesn't like to the point that her fun meter hits zero, the girlfriend will just ask to be taken home. Hitting, punching, and shooting a girlfriend will be considered abuse, and the girlfriend will walk away and end the date. Getting in a vehicle and then driving far away as well as jumping off a high cliff to a body of water (which means Carl will live despite jumping without a parachute) will be considered as abandoning the date and will lessen Carl's progress meter. The girlfriend's date can also be ruined by not taking them home after five minutes of a date, even if the date went well. Gaining a high wanted level will also simply ask the girl to be taken home regardless. In order to maintain and increase the relationship status, Carl must date his girlfriend regularly, otherwise the status will decrease. However, this does not apply if Carl remains outside the girlfriend's geographic area. For example, as long as Carl stays outside of Los Santos, he has no obligations towards Denise and his status with her will remain static so long as he doesn't reenter the city. Once he does, he may need to date Denise at least once before leaving the city again in order to maintain his present status with her. If one of the girlfriends is killed, they remain that way for the rest of the game, making it impossible to revive them without restarting. However, if the player collects all 50 oysters, they will be revived and it will be possible to date them again, although Millie and Denise cannot be revived at all, as missions cannot be replayed. Girlfriends Jealous Girlfriends If certain criteria are met, there is a 50% chance that another jealous girlfriend will appear 7 seconds after CJ and his date set off to return to her house following a good date. A brief cutscene will play, alerting the player of the jealous girlfriend. After the cutscene, CJ can proceed through the date as normal, however the jealous girlfriend will pursue CJ and his date. If CJ gets too close to the jealous girlfriend, another cutscene will play in which the two girlfriends insult each other briefly. The date will then be over, and CJ is instructed to take his date back home, and CJ will lose progress with the jealous girlfriend. Alternatively, CJ can evade the jealous girlfriend. The criteria for having a jealous girlfriend appear are as follows: *CJ must not go on a date with any girlfriends until he has more than one. *CJ must not evade any jealous girlfriends to the point that they despawn. *CJ must not get caught by any jealous girlfriends. If any of the above criteria were broken at any point since the beginning of the game, jealous girlfriends will never appear, unless the save data is modified using external tools. Separate saves are not affected. An date in which a jealous girlfriend appears can be seen in this video. Glitches *Sometimes a girlfriend can attack Carl when he approaches them in their meeting place. The actual cause of the glitch is unknown, but it is thought to be because of the use of the riot cheat. Girlfriends are also immune to damage by explosions during dates. *If Carl is wasted or busted during the cutscene in which the girl asks Carl for "coffee", when he respawns the camera will be in cutscene mode. While in this mode, Carl may interact with his environment semi-normally, but the player will notice much odd behavior; cars and pedestrians will appear and disappear, even while visible; automatic lock-on aiming works, but the crosshairs aren't visible; the mini-map and ammo displays are missing, as are mission starting points, but walking into where the red circle would normally be will still start the mission. Getting wasted or busted again will not reset the camera. A solution to this glitch is to start a new mission or start a freight mission after which everything will return to normal. *Upon successfully completing a dating task, the player can visit a gym to reset the date and still keep their dating progress. If the date is reset within the girlfriend's available timings, she can be picked up again on the same day. This process can be done repeatedly to increase the progress meter substantially in one day/sitting. Video by ZMoonChild. Trivia * In the remastered versions of San Andreas, the girlfriends will dump Carl if he ignores them, this is the best choice if the player wishes to get rid of their current girlfriend and replace with another. * If the player collects all the oysters in the game, the various appearance demands Carl's girlfriends make are nullified, and "coffee" is offered after every successful date. In addition, if a girlfriend dumped Carl, she can be found again at her original spawn location. * Denise has no unique dating activity that will improve Carl's progress, however, if Ballas and Vagos are present on the streets during the drive to wherever she wants to go (or if she wants Carl to drive her around), her mood will go significantly higher when she suggests to do a drive-by and manages to shoot some of the enemy gang members. Her fun meter during drives will increase faster when she is shooting gang members. However, Carl should not shoot, especially while using Denise's window, because the game will take this as shooting Denise, which is considered abusing his girlfriend and will end the date immediately. * After meeting a girlfriend for the first time, whether or not she asks Carl out, if the player attacks her, she will fight Carl and run after him until the player can get him to a far enough distance for the girlfriend to despawn out of the location. If she accepts and Carl attacks her, it will not affect the first date. ** Helena is the only exception and will not run after the player. However, because she is in an outdoor firing range when Carl meets her, if Carl attacks her, she will shoot at Carl while he is in her line of vision. She has a very good aim, and it is best to escape her vision as soon as possible. * The player can notice that Carl treats his girlfriends differently based on the dialogue he uses. He can use abusive dialogue wherein he calls his girlfriend a bitch and openly acts uninterested in what the girl says. Other times, he act like his regular self, using his ghetto accent. And at times, he will act very gentleman-ly and use a soft, gentle voice, and act very interested even with menial conversation lines the girlfriend says. The dialogue he uses does not affect the date, however, and the girlfriends do not react over the dialogue he uses. Carl's dialogue and voice changes when he is too fat, for instance, when he picks up Barbara he will call himself "Big Daddy" and most of his responses will be along the lines of "This conversation is giving me an appetite". * In the files of the game, there are unused phone calls for breaking up with each girlfriend. * In the remastered versions of the game across Xbox 360, PS3, Steam and mobile platforms, as well as the updated PS2 classic version on PS4, when Carl takes a girlfriend on a bad date, the " good date" music will play because Rockstar Games had to remove the bad date song, titled "Killing In The Name" by Rage Against The Machine, which originally featured on Radio X, due to expired licensing for the track. This makes it rather confusing as the date will play the romantic music, but Carl's girlfriend will be angry. Navigation de:Freundinnen (SA) es:Novia de protagonista ru:Девушки в GTA San Andreas Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Girlfriends Category:Girlfriends in GTA San Andreas Category:Determinant Characters